Through All the Lies
by old rose
Summary: It was all a lie.With a million dollars at stake,Ginny takes the risk of living a life of lie, lust,and deceit just to help her family.Will love find its way despite all the betrayal?Is she in only for the money or will a certain truth turn the tables?
1. More than Enough

**Through all the Lies**

* * *

A/N: ok, please give this story a chance because i think it's not that bad. it is better than it sounds. this chapter won't be much because it will just give an overview of what is happening with Ginny and what causes her to do some things in the future. but the next chapters would be much better. so i hope you'll like it and please review. 

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything you're familiar with.

* * *

**SUMMARY**: 

It all started with a lie. With a million dollars at stake, Ginny takes the risk of living a life of lie, lust, and deceit just to help her family. Will love find its way despite all the betrayal? Is Ginny in only for the money or will true love arise along the way? The only thing she's been hanging on is on his hands….but first she must be chosen to get it...

* * *

**1. Prologue- More than enough**

Molly was found sitting at the corridor on the second floor of St. Mungo's Hospital, tears were starting to fall down her red cheeks. She just came from Room 612 and learned from a doctor that her husband needs to be operated in 11 month's time before the worse can happen. The operation can't be healed by magic; it has to be done manually so it's really going to be costly.

Now Ginny was rushing towards the red figure with a scared feeling that there is something bad that had just happened.

"Mom, what happened? Are you all right? What happened to dad?" Ginny asked worriedly as she bend in front of her mother and touched her hands. Molly just looked at her with those round eyes and more tears ran through her now very red cheeks. She took a deep breath and finally told her only daughter what happened to Arthur.

Ginny was shocked by the news. She knew something bad was coming but she didn't expect something like this. She knew that her dad was having serious health problems but she would have never expected it to be cancer. And knowing that this cannot be cured by magic, she knew that the curing process will take time and it would be costly.

Trying to control her own tears, she again hugged her mother. She wanted to help but what she earns is not enough. Even though her brothers would surely help, it wouldn't still be enough for they have their own families to raise. It would really be up to her.

Ginny is currently working at the Ministry in the Education Department. Before getting the job, she had been a professor in Hogwarts teaching Muggle Studies for two years when the Ministry noticed her potential and asked her to work in the Department of Education. And now at 24, she's one of the most efficient people working in the Ministry.

"It's going to be all right, mom. I promise. I won't let you down. I'm going to find a way," Ginny said in a low voice.

Now there are four tall figures that are rushing towards them. Wearing thick robes, Ginny couldn't recognize them until one of them spoke.

"Ginny, good to see you. Mom how's dad?" Ron asked worry evident in his voice. Molly seemed to have lost the will to speak because all she did was rest her head on Ron's chest. She held his robes sobbing. Ron tightened his hug and then looked at Ginny.

"How's dad, Ginny?" Ron asked demandingly. The twins, Fred and George and Percy were looking at her anxiously. They seemed to be expecting the worse to happen to their father. Ginny couldn't bear the feeling of guilt and at the same time the feeling of sadness of being the one to tell them what is the condition of their father.

"He has cancer. Leukemia to be specific---" Ginny was interrupted by George.

"Dad has cancer? But how, how---" George burst but Ginny spoke.

"I know George. But that's what the doctor said and he needs to be operated in 11 months time or else. I know it's really surprising but we can't do anything. All we can do for now is to let dad be in an operation called chemotherapy. Cancer can't be cured by magic. "

"Dad has to be sent in America where Medi-witches who specialized in manual operations are assigned," she continued.

Now, everyone couldn't believe what they're hearing. Arthur was always a healthy strong man. He rarely gets sick, so this is really a surprise for all of them.

"What stage is he in, Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Stage 2," was all she can say. At knowing this, Percy closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. He felt like he was going to cry and he didn't stop his tears from falling. He was not the type of person who shows emotions, at least not in public. But this is different.

This is about his father, their father.

* * *

Going home at three o'clock in the morning, Ginny just wants to sleep. Feeling very drowsy, she can't seem to relax knowing that her father was in danger. She lied down thinking of any way she could possibly help. Feeling anxious, she rose up and went to the living room. She turned the television (on a Muggle channel) on just to distract her from what she's thinking. Hearing the voices of people on television, she is making a sandwich on the kitchen counter. God, with so much to worry about, she had forgotten to eat. 

Suddenly, what she was hearing from the television caught her interest.

A Muggle Reality Game Show.

A man. A dozen women.

Competing for his heart and---

For a million dollars.

_More than enough, _she thought.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? hope you liked it and tell me what you think about it. reviews help me improve. i don't know much about cancer so the thing about what stage Arthur Weasley is in is kind of made-up. the point there is to tell you that he needs medication and this will be the reason behind what Ginny would do in the future.just and introduction, the next would be much better! 

Preview: the first encounter of Ginny and a certain man...


	2. Leaving Home

DISCLAIMER: I don't Harry Potter.

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed. Happy that you liked it. : ) this chapter is just a continuation of the first, so it means it would just be an introduction. It's like part 2 of the prologue. hihihi…anyways, before you read this, I would like to say that you might want to take note of the guy Ginny would bump into and the woman she met in the middle part of the chapter. It might not make sense yet, but as this story goes, it will. : ) hope you like it and Please REVIEW: )

* * *

**Chapter Two-Leaving Home**

"I'm really sorry Minister but I think leaving my job and going to America would be the best thing to do at the moment. It's the only way I can think of as of now on how I can help my family. Honestly, it's because what I earn is not enough to pay for my dad's operations and medicines," Ginny had a hard time saying the last line afraid that she might offend the Minister. She was anxious of what would be the decision made.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, I can't help but to feel quite disappointed for you're one of the best heads here in the Ministry. But I know how important a family is. I am really sorry about what happened to Arthur. I am allowing you to resign but you're still welcome to apply if you're finish with your agenda. It will be a great loss but we'll look forward to your returning," The Minister said a small smile quite evident. Ginny exhaled after the Minister spoke. She knew risking this job would mean risking a big opportunity for she's young. And putting it at stake to join a game show was worse for her to think because of the uncertainty.

But as for now, it was all she knew best.

And besides, she would still look for a job at the States for sure earning so nothing would go to waste. At least not all. But being assured that she could reapply for the same position the time she gets back, she felt quite relieved. But she suddenly realized that what if the next head would be much better than her and the Ministry would want her to stay in the position?

As she sat on the couch, she weighed the pros and cons of resigning. And at the end, she decided that leaving her dream job would be her decision. And besides, with her good background and experience, she is quite sure that she would get a decent job. And if ever she won't win the million-dollar price, at least she had found a way to help her family.

* * *

"Mom, it's for the best. I have to leave so that I can help to pay for dad's operations in the future," Ginny was trying her best to explain what will be the situation to her now very worried mother. She's holding her mother's hand assuring her that she can manage. 

"But you're very young dear," Molly said softly, a sad smile playing across her mouth. As she heard this, Ginny can't do anything but smile.

"Don't worry mom, I can manage. I am already 24 _almost_ 25," she added the age to make her mother smile a little.

There was a long pause and nobody had spoken. They just held hands and from time to time, Molly would press it trying to grasp the concept of being hundred miles from her only daughter. Molly was the one who broke the silence.

"Ok dear, if that's what you want. What job are you applying for that it is a very big deal for you?" she said.

"It's a big deal for us mom, not only for me. We're doing this for dad. It's quite hard to explain but it will still be quite related to the Ministry. Even though I resigned, the Minister of Magic had recommended me in this particular office in the United States." She hated lying to her mother.

"It's that basically." But as she thought about what she had just said, she said to herself that it was true but not the whole truth. True, after three days of resigning, she received an owl that the Minister had offered her a job while she's out of England and it's still part of Ministry work. But she hated the fact that she can't tell her mother the _real_ reason why she was leaving.

She was leaving for a game show.

"So what's the difference dear? You're still going to work for the Ministry, then why go somewhere very far when you have work here?" her mother tried to explained.

"Because it will pay more," Ginny replied, "and besides, it won't be for a long time."

Yesterday, as she went to Muggle England, she called the Muggle show and knew that even though you don't get picked, you still have a consolation price. So as she thought about it, the more she get encouraged to join because she will just be gone for a couple of months and will still have money even though she would loss.

"So I can't do anything to stop you from going?" Molly asked with a faint smile. Ginny smiled at the face of her mother when Molly did that. The more she looked at her, the more she felt guilt panged her heart.

"No mom. My decision is final and I think doing this would be for the best," she replied in the same soft voice. She lifted her mother's hands and closed them. Closing them, she kissed them and a tear fell from one of her eyes. Seeing this, Molly touched Ginny's cheek to stop the tear from falling and hugged her.

"We'll all miss you Ginny," she whispered on her daughter's hair. She was also crying.

* * *

Walking at the Muggle airport, she took a last glance of what she was leaving behind. Holding her trolley, she gripped at it harder as she saw her mom waving at her, tears falling. Ron who was beside their mother was just smiling. 

"Take good care of yourself, Ginny. Dad said he loves his little girl so take care," Ron said aloud for Ginny was quite far already. Ginny waved at them for the last time and as she turned her back against them and saw the sign of where she should go, a tear fell from her left eye.

She closed her eyes and started to walk towards the entrance. She smiled at herself thinking that the hardest part of leaving home was finished. True, it was the hardest thing she ever did: making a decision of leaving her family behind. But then, her thoughts about leaving were interrupted when someone bumped into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir, I didn't mean to---" she started to apologize, "--- I didn't see you coming, I am so sorry..." she finished as she picked a box that fell from his baggage.

"It's ok, no harm done. I so sorry too, I was kind of in a hurry," he said. Both Ginny and the man weren't looking at each other. Both are busy at picking each one's stuff. Ginny was the one who looked first.

"I am really sorry. Um, I was kind of distracted and I wasn't looking----" she spoke touching her forehead, but he cut her when he looked up.

"You speak too much, madam. I said it's fine," he said smiling. With that, he left her. Looking at him as he walked, she felt she was kind of insulted. She smirked thinking that the man may be handsome but he was kind of rude and really sarcastic. With no time to waste, she started to walk briskly to the entrance---the same passage where the man got in.

As she walked through all the people, she again bumped at someone. This time, it was a woman.

"Oh, I am sorry miss. "

"Oh, it's ok," the woman smiled. After smiling back, Ginny searched for a place to sit. Walking through the aisle and seeing that there was an empty seat beside a man, she began to speak, "Um, excuse me, is anyone seated here?" But before the man could reply, an old lady of about 60 approached her and Ginny understood and just put on a smile.

Feeling desperate to find one, she heard someone spoke just two seats behind.

"You know, the plane is going to move anytime now so if I were you, I would sit," he said as he looked at the seat beside him. It was the same man she bumped into the airport. Hearing this, she really began to think that this flight would be a long while. _Why is he so sarcastic?_ _I don't know if he's really concern or simply easily irritated… _

"I guessed… thank you?" Ginny said as she sat down. When she spoke, that's the only time he looked somewhere else besides at her.

"It's a good start," he replied smirking. She smiled and started to fix herself to her seat when he again spoke.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he said and finally there was a smile on his face. She looked puzzled.

* * *

A/N: did you take note? Hihihi…a little cliffie… the next chapters would be better, i promise, i'm almost done with the next one. well, thank you for reading and I hope you would review so that I would know what you think and I would know if I should continue this. Suggestions and criticisms are welcomed. just be fair about it. : ) 


	3. First Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: thanks to those who have reviewed and i'm really sorry for not uploading fast because i have to do things that are required for school and it sucks considering it's our vacation. also, i'm more focused on my other story 'How to Deal'. anyways, your responses to this might change it...i don't know..hahaha...anyways, here it is...

**Daftlilme**- here's your update! thanks for reading:)

**ban**- sorry for confusing you...anyways, i'm trying my best not to make grammatical errors so please bear with it. if you have comments about it, please put in your review some sentences which you think have problems and i would appreciate it...

**moony's number 1**- thank you for liking the story and i hope you'll continue reading. oh, she'll recognize him...read this chapter...:) so you read my other story? thanks! so i had updated it and also this, i hope you'll keep reading both!

* * *

**Chapter Three-First Day**

Two hours after the plane had taken off, Ginny again looked at the man sleeping beside him. She can't seem to remember meeting a man that looked like him. She thought that it's quite impossible since she rarely meets Muggles and she thought that this man was one. Still confused, she took a book from her bag and opened it. _Four more hours_, she thought.

* * *

Standing in front of the door of the house she will be living in for the next days, Ginny can't seem to open it. It was not because she was not used at opening doorknobs, it was just because she still had doubts of making the right decision. Taking a deep breath, she touched the knob and entered the house. 

Entering the mansion, her mouth fell open. Walls painted all white, a pair of grand staircase in front of her, the décor was just superb. The floor was glistening beige and all that she saw was just grand. A grip holding her luggage, she started to walk. Wondering where she should go first, she heard some voices in the living room.

She went over there and saw that there were eleven ladies seated (some were standing) talking and smiles painted on their faces. The moment she was to be seen, a group looked at her and came up and introduced themselves to her. She was glad of being well accepted by the other women. But what struck her attention was that a woman dressed in a red outfit looked familiar. It was the woman she had bumped into in the airport.

Seeing her, Ginny smiled at the thought that there was an English woman with her. Her thoughts were cut when a man dressed in a tuxedo entered the room. Seeing him, everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Good evening, ladies. You know why you're here. Competing for his heart, capture it and you'll win him. But there is more in the bag. Get chosen and you'll have it," he paused for a moment then continued, "a million dollars," he said, hands together in front of him. The moment the 'million dollars' phrase was said, all the ladies smiled even wider.

"But for now, get to know each other and you'll meet the man tomorrow," he continued, a smile formed in his mouth, "Good night ladies, have a good sleep and good luck," he ended and then departed.

The ladies smiled at each other, excited on what was going to happen tomorrow. And Ginny can't believe it but she was one of them. Walking upstairs with her things, she entered one of the rooms and found out that she was sharing it with two other women. And one of them is the woman in the red dress.

"Hi," the woman said as she approached Ginny who was fixing her things on her bed, "um, you probably don't remember me but I kind of met you in the airport, remember?" she asked in a gentle voice. Ginny smiled at her.

"Yeah, I kind of bumped into you, sorry about that. I'm Ginevra Weasley by the way, but you can call me Ginny for short," Ginny said thinking that her newfound friend seems to be really nice.

"Alicia James here. Nice meeting you, Ginny," Alicia replied, her hand out shaking Ginny's right. She was a tall brunette with round eyes and thin lips. In short, Ginny found her appealing and not to mention that she seems to be really congenial.

Meeting the other person they would be sharing the bedroom with, Ginny also found her very friendly. After some minutes, Alicia came over Ginny's place and smiled.

"You're a Weasley? I have never heard anyone who have a last name like that," she said nicely. Ginny didn't know what to say to that. She felt nervous because she doesn't have any explanation. So what she did was smile. Alicia saw that Ginny was kind of tensed.

"Not at least in the Muggle World," she connected. Ginny looked at her with pure surprise and shock. Ginny's mouth was quite open when she heard Alicia say 'muggle'. They just looked at each other. Alicia winked at Ginny then went back to her things. That wink had explained everything.

* * *

Ginny tossed and turned and can't seem to fall asleep. Feeling that insomnia was again attacking her system, she looked at the ceiling above her and then to the ladies who are deep in slumber on the other side of the big bedroom. Thinking that a good glass milk would do her good, she stood up and walked as quietly as she can until she was down the stairs. 

Walking wearing a nightdress beneath her white robe, Ginny looked around her and found that no one was awake. She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She got the milk and poured a small amount to the glass she was holding.

Thinking that it would do her no harm to walk and explore the house, Ginny, instead of sitting at the dining room, went. She learned that there was a swimming pool, a tennis court at the back of the house. When she returned inside and closed the door, she almost choked when she saw a portrait of a man beside the billiard table.

She looked at it and found it quite familiar. Still staring at the picture, Ginny tried to recall where could she have seen the man. Then, like being struck by some lightning, her eyes went even wider than usual.

It was the man she bumped in the airport. It was the man beside her in the airplane. _Those eyes…_

_You don't remember me, do you? _she remembered the man saying.

It was the same man she avoided in school.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered, eyes wide.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? thank you for reading and please leave a review:) now you know why i told you in the past to keep track of the lady in red...haha, keep watching her...this isn't much but the next chapters would be more interesting than this...anyways, your comments would really help...thanks again! 


	4. Sudden Connection

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: here's the fourth chapter! i apologize for the delay. anyways, thanks to those who have taken time to review/comment the last chapter! this chapter is for you all!

**moony's number 1- **the competition is nearing so keep reading! hihi...i am really sorry for not updating frequently because i am really busy these days with school...anyways, thank you for still reading despite my slow updating. hope you'd like this chapter!

**shadowed dawning-**here's a chapter for you! thank you for reading and reviewing! hope you like this next chapter and please keep on reading!

**Daftlilme-**thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter! here's your update! glad that you liked the last!

**Felton118- **thank you for reading and reviewing. here's an update for you!

**luvs2read- **thank you for reading and reviewing. here's an update and thank you again for your continual support!

anyways, here it is and i really hope that you would like it! Please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter Four- Sudden Connection**

She didn't want to come out.

Because the moment that she would, she would be meeting someone she avoided years back.

"No, I'll be right down, just have to fix something," she excused when Kelly, Ginny's other roommate, asked if she would like to go down with her. The tall blonde in a black v-neck cocktail dress nodded and smiled. And when she had closed the door, Ginny was left alone in the bedroom.

She sat on her bed, thinking. A few days back, she didn't care if she would deceive someone for money. She believed that she wouldn't be really doing anything wrong since she would not be robbing anyone or anything like that. She said to herself that this would be _just_ a competition.

And in her case, she had to win.

She thought that this was all just a game and it would take more than beauty to fall in love. So, thinking that it would be easy to pretend, she decided to join.

But how in the world can she do that when the man she has to lie to would be someone that she knew way back when they were young?

She didn't stand up. She was still thinking on how karma could work so fast. Did God knew beforehand what she would do that he decided to 'punish' her by putting someone she loathed as the one who would choose? Her formerly silky smooth red hair was now quite messed up as she ran both hands at it because of so much thought in mind.

Then, thinking that she would just do what she was supposed to do, she stood up and opened the door. She walked down the stairs in a red spaghetti strapped dress that just fell up her knees. The silk dress complimented her for she had really white skin and the fact that it quite resembled her hair color, the dress was perfect.

She joined the ladies in the living room and waited. They were all laughing and talking when a man in a black tuxedo appeared before them. He was smiling and all the ladies were looking at him, feeling all excited and really anxious.

"Ladies, this is it," he started, standing in his usual stance with his hands together in front of him, "this is the night when you will meet the man that could possibly be the man of your dreams." The ladies smiled and Ginny was one of them. Yet her smile faded as the thought of who the man was came across her mind.

"Be in the garden in a short while and there in the promenade, you'll see him waiting," he continued and some of the ladies smiled a little bit more, "good luck and have a nice evening." And then he exited leaving twelve women who were very excited.

Well, make it eleven. Ginny was more nervous rather than excited.

The moment they heard the entrance door closed, the ladies stood up and made their way to the door that led to the garden staircase. Walking towards the stairway, they all saw a blonde man sitting on a bench. He stood the moment he heard the glass door closed and then turned to see twelve ladies standing up in the stairs.

He walked with his hands behind him. He was obviously stunning because the moment his face was seen by the ladies, they smiled. He was tall with sharp features. He had broad shoulders, pale white skin with distinct gray eyes. He had sleek blonde hair. But what attracted them to him the most was way he looked so mysterious with the mystifying grin he had.

Ginny can't help but be amazed on how he looked. Though he can be really a heartless nasty person in school way back then, she can't deny that he turned out to be one fine man…on the outside. Ginny didn't know him as a friend so she can't really decide. But with the way he degraded her family, she seemed to have a good idea of what kind of person he was.

_But minds and characters change as people grow,_she thought so she really can't judge if Draco was still the same callous person he was in school or if he had a change of heart.

"Good evening, ladies," he started with a deep voice, "nice to see all of you here now. I hope I could get to know all of you tonight as we spend the evening together. If you would like to, we can go to the gazebo and hopefully to have a nice time." With that, the ladies descended and in a short while they were all holding champagne glasses and having a toast.

Talking to the other ladies, Draco can't seem to avoid looking at a particular redhead from a distance. Even though he found the other ladies very appealing, there was just something in her that attracted his attention.

Was it because he wondered how in the world would they be with each other when in the past, she loathed him? Or was it because of the fact that he saw a different Ginny? He can't deny that she was physically attractive in her own way.

They finally had the chance to talk. Ginny introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley," she said, trying hard to smile. She didn't know if she should shake hands with him.

"Hi, Draco Malfoy," he said, reaching a hand. She looked at it and then took it.

She felt a weird sensation in her hand as they touched and she didn't know what was it, or even why she had felt whatever it was. For a while, they locked gazes. As he looked through her brown eyes, he found himself quite in wonder. As he felt her hand shaking his, he can't help but feel a sudden connection with her. He had shaken hands with the other ladies before Ginny but he didn't feel that kind of connection with any of them.

The evening went on and Draco knew the women. They talked, laughed and drank in celebrating their first meeting. Though having conversations with the different ladies, Draco kept on stealing glances of Ginny. He was somehow intrigued at the reason on why she was there.

Ginny on the other hand tried to get in a conversation with him and somehow she succeeded. With people she barely know, she felt comfortable because she knew she had a clean slate to start from.

"So, how old are you?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled thinking why he would ask such question since he probably know how old she was since they went to the same school.

"I'm 24, you?" she said. He smiled thinking the same thing Ginny thought seconds ago.

"25 here," he replied.

Though to the people around them, they may seem to look like people who just got introduced that time. Ginny tried her best to look and feel comfortable. And she found it odd that she did feel at ease even though Draco was there. She can't blow her cover. Not this one, when his father's safety was at stake.

She saw him smile and laugh and she can't help but be charmed by him. She thought that he had certainly changed because he wascivilized towards her.

He saw her smile and laugh and he can't help but be enchanted by her. He found her beautiful in her own way. He thought that she had certainly changed since they were in school. He found her confident and witty…and beautiful.

"Good night ladies. I'll be seeing you tomorrow and hopefully in the future be with dates with each of you," he said, standing in front of the limousine he would be riding.

"Good night," the ladies said unanimously, all smiling.

* * *

As she twisted and turned, Ginny can't help but think about what happened a few hours ago. She looked at the clock beside her bed and it was already two o'clock in the morning. 

He was different from what she had remembered. Sure, she had expected that he would turn out to be a fine man but she didn't expect that he would be like that towards her. He had been civil. He had been almost a good company. _And he was_, Ginny thought.

Learning that Draco would eliminate half of them a few hours from now, Ginny felt suddenly scared. What if she would be one of them? But as Ginny thought about the way he looked at her and as she felt they had a sudden connection, she can't help but feel a little confident and assured that she won't go home. _Not yet at least today_, her mind said.

Ginny closed her eyes and put a pillow on her face. No matter what she did, she just can't fall asleep. In the darkness, she can only see one thing.

Draco.

She was like some thirteen-year-old girl who can't seem to erase the face of her first crush.

With the help of the darkness the night brought across the room, Ginny fell asleep having the image of Draco as her last thought.

* * *

Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, Draco went to bed ready to sleep. But as he closed his eyes and saw darkness, his mind seemed to drift back to what he was thinking when he just got home. 

_Why the hell was she there? Why was she in some Muggle game?_

Draco first thought that maybe she didn't have anything importantto do with her life and that's why she entered…she just wanted to spice things up. But seeing and observing Ginny in the past, Draco wondered if Ginny _was _looking for some adventure. She was probably if not the most normal, typical person he saw and somehow knew.

* * *

_Now, she is a threat_, her mind said. _All of us had shook his hand and even hugged him but why did he look at her like that? I have to get rid of her somehow…_

_I won't lose this_….

The brunette smiled to herself looking at the other side of the room where she saw the redhead twisting and turning.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? hope you liked it and please tell me what you think since your comments help me to write.:) this is quite short but the next ones will be longer.the next chapter is almost done and your reviews would encourage me to write more! hehehehe...:) thank you! 


	5. Devil's Advocate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Five- Devil's Advocate**

As they all prepared for the coming night, everyone was chattering nonstop during breakfast.

"Well, whatever you call him, I don't care. But to summarize all of it, he's really hot," Kelly said in an assuring voice. The grins of the early-awaken women widen in agreement.

"Yeah, and you can't seem to stop wondering what's with the smile," Alex, a Latina complimented.

"And don't forget the eyes," a tall, blonde of 22 named Sandra said as she tossed a cherry in her mouth. All nodded and Ginny can't help but grin at all the praises Draco got.

"It was like they are going to melt whatever it is that they looked at. I know I did," Mary, a red head Californian said. Upon hearing this, all laughed, even Ginny.

_Oh, you don't have any idea how true that is_, Ginny thought remembering the times she saw Draco staring at anxious looking students back in school. If looks can really kill, the first years' population sudden decreaseback then when she was in sixth year would definitely alarm the Ministry.

* * *

It was just two more hours before the elimination. Draco stood in front of the mirror examining his reflection. He got each tuxedo he had brought and placed each one in front of his body. As vain as he could be, Draco couldn't decide what to wear…even though all of the suits almost looked the same. 

Finally, after concluding on what he would wear, he went to the bathroom to have a good shower. Taking off the towel that covered his lower body, he entered the glass door and turned the knob. Letting the cold water run through his flesh, memories of what happened last night came back to him.

After seeing the ladies who he would be dating, he can't help but think of himself as the luckiest man alive. He smiled thinking of what could happen in the next few weeks when he would be alone with each one of them.

He closed his eyes and raised his head a little bit for the water to flow to his face. Seizing the freshness and calmness of it as it ran down his body, a sudden thought entered his mind.

_What could she be doing there?_

Still affixed to the thought of an old rival being with him, he couldn't help but wonder on what possible reason could she have for her being there. He knew as he talked to the ladies who he would be eliminating but somehow he can't ponder on where he would place the lady named Ginny Weasley.

Running his hand through her wet blonde hair as he lowered his head, he wondered. Even though it had been a long time since he had seen her, he instantly recognized her face the moment he laid eyes on her at the airport. And that was one of the things that bothered him. There could be so many red heads and yet he knew who she in an instant even though they haven't seen each other for a long time...and he didn't know how and why he did….

Sure, he was pleased by Kelly's enigmatic and devilish smile and sure he was really enchanted by Alex' exotic sex appeal, and sure he was really attracted by Alicia's charm. He was attracted to each of them in many ways but he can't really decipher what was it about Ginny that enthralled his curiosity.

He just stood there, letting the water cleanse his body. A few more questions queried his mind but they were soon forgotten when he saw the angelic image of Ginny. Rotating his head, he thought that maybe it was because of the fact that Ginny looked so endearing in a sense that she was so quiet that it was that that attracted him. He thought that she was like a child…so innocent…so naïve and yet so grown-up in the way she handled the fact that he was the man she would date ifever chosen.

Another thought came. Was it his curiosity of her reason of being there that made him think of her? Or was there even more? He somehow had theorized over the night that he wanted to find the answers beneath the mystery of her existence.

Memories of them somehow 'interacting' ran through his mind. He was somehow enchanted by the way that she could be so polite and yet so adorably rude. He saw that opposite. She could be so genial and yet such a snob. He remembered when she bumped into him…she was so sorry for what she had done that she was stuttering her apology. He remembered what happened after that…_oh, the Weasley temper_, Draco thought. She was so easily annoyed and angered when she would be sitting beside him for the next couple of hours.

And her face when she saw who would be her so-called "once in a lifetime chance for love" was definitely priceless.

But somehow his ever-forcing curiosity led him to his decision.

He couldn't possibly fall in love with her.Just the idea was totally absurb. But he believed that curiosity can't kill a cat.

_It wouldn't hurt to know why, right?_ He thought as he got his towel.

* * *

"It would be soon over, just relax," she said to herself. Ginny then stood up and went in front of the mirror for last minute fixing. She smiled as she saw herself in a black v-neck halter cocktail dress. Her hair was simply tied down reaching half of her back. She took a deep breath and went for the door. 

She was making her way down the stairs when suddenly in the middle of walking, she slipped and fell down her back. She let out a soft alarming shriek as she held to the bars. It was a good thing she was only wearing two-inched sandals. Mary came running towards the stairs and was shocked when she saw Ginny frowning and rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked, sounding worried as she ascended some steps. Ginny was still aching but then smiled.

"Ah yeah, just a little accident. So clumsy of me," Ginny said, trying to stand up.

"Are you sure? Do you want some ice or anything?" the other redhead asked helping Ginny descend the remaining steps.

"No, no thanks. I'm all right," Ginny assured. She faked a smile but then deep inside her, she was screaming for it did hurt like hell.

* * *

"Is she all right? I mean, we're supposed to be in the living room in ten minutes," Michelle asked. She was a green-eyed brunette of 22 wearing a silk purple asymmetrical dress. 

"Yeah, she's fine. Just had a fall. She said she'd be fine. She's just upstairs maybe massaging her back some more," Mary who was sitting on a high stool chair explained, "it did look she had a bad trip," she continued.

Murmurs of what might have caused the accident started. They all looked at each other.

"Why? Is there water on the step?" Samantha, a hazel-eyed 21 year-old college student ask as she walked nearer Mary.

Mary's forehead lined for a while thinking. "No, there wasn't. I didn't see any even small drops, just pure marble, " she replied facing Samantha, "maybe Ginny is just a little klutz, that's all."

_Oh, she's definitely not a klutz_, another thought as she saw all the women looking at each other with unexplainable ease.

_You're looking at the wrong direction ladies_, her mind whispered. Hearing the main door open and clicked, she put her wine glass down.

"He's here, come on," she said as she entered the room. She pretended to look quite surprise at the unusual silence that filled the room. Women don't get silent. It wasn't just normal. Women talk.

"What's the matter?" she asked walking towards Mary.

"Ginny had a little accident. I'll just go get her," she said as she stood up and exited the room.

"Well, okay," she replied following the departing figure with her round eyes. Then she looked around and smiled, "okay, this is it," she continued, a smile painted on her luscious red lips.

The ladies followed her to the living room where a man so familiar stood waiting.

* * *

"Um, Ginny. Are you in here?" Mary asked as she slowly opened the door. Her head peeping, she smiledas she saw Ginny sitting down. 

"Yeah, come in," Ginny replied, still massaging her sides.

"Are you all right now? That turned out to be quite serious," Mary asked as she walked nearer the redhead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern," Ginny said and smiled. She was not really sure of Mary when she first saw her. Now Mary had proved Ginny wrong in her judgment without her even knowing she did.

"You sure?" she posed. Ginny nodded and grinned a little more.

"Come on, they're probably waiting for us," Ginny said and then rose. Mary did the same and both exited the luxurious cream room.

* * *

"I can't believe I still stayed," Mary exclaimed as she sat down the couch. All laughed at this. "I mean, I thought I wouldn't since I didn't had a good chance to talk to him," she continued. 

"Well, that's because you're hot and dead gorgeous," Alicia kidded. Everybody giggled at this unusual comment.

"And you have a big heart," Ginny said, turning to her newfound friend. Mary can't help but blush at this warming remark.

"Oh, stop it. I'll turned red as my hair," Mary said and everybody even laughed a little harder.

"To the final six," Mary shouted, raising her champagne glass.

"To the final six," everyone said in chorus also raising their wine glasses. All cheered.

_Oh, it won't be long till we're down to five_, a brunette thought as she smiled and drank her red wine.

* * *

_Glad that's over_, she thought. She rested her head on her white soft pillow. She felt relaxed and relieved that she got through the first elimination. She held the comforter up to her bosom and turned off the lamp standing on her bedside table. 

"Good night," she said. She heard faint good nights from her two roommates and saw that they also had extinguished their sources of light. Darkness filled the room and Ginny just lied there on her comfortable bed and looked straight. She can't really see since there was no source of light on but Ginny's mind seemed to see something.

Her mind seemed to watch a movie as it began to relive what happened just a few hours ago.

_-Flashback-_

"Alicia," he called. The brunette wearing a red spaghetti strap cocktail dress went down the steps, a grin showing on her face.

"Um, I think when we first talk, I felt that there was something in there and I would really appreciate it if you would stay," Draco said holding her two hands. He was looking at her face with all smiles and intently did she look at him.

"Yes, I'll be happy to," she replied looking at his gray eyes. She then turned, her locks flipping, and walked up the stairs and joined the three lucky ladies who would also be staying.

Six more ladies stood there at the steps, waiting for their name to be called. They looked composed but inside, their hearts were pounding, wishing that they would be spending the night in the house.

"Mary," he called as he looked at the redhead on the left side. As she went down, the ladies let out soft giggles for when she was called, her mouth opened and her smile was from ear to ear.

"Glad to see you again handsome," she greeted as she gave Draco a warm hug. Hearing this, everybody can't help but smile. She was definitely the life and the laugh of the party.

"Glad to see you too," he replied, his smile broaden. There was a small casual pause. Draco sensed that she was nervous because as he held her hands to his, he felt that they were shaking a little bit.

"Um," he started, sensing her nervousness, "don't be nervous because I would really appreciate it if you would to stay a little longer in the house," he continued. Mary's grin widened.

"Only a little longer?" she kidded. The ladies, like Draco laughed.

"We'll see," he said starting to get fond of her unique sense of humor.

"I would love too," she replied again giving him a warm embrace.

She ascended the flight of steps and joined the four chosen ladies who were waiting for the last lucky female to be chosen.

Now, the tension started to arise as only one of the five left in waiting would be chosen to stay.

"Jamie," he called. A petite blonde nodded and went down the staircase. She was smiling thinking that she was one of the lucky ones.

Draco held her hands into his and looked at her.

"Um, I really had a good time talking and getting to know you," he started, "but honestly, I didn't see that there would be a potential romance between us. I didn't feel the certain connection I was looking for." The smile faded from her face and then a sad one replaced it.

"It's okay," she began, trying hard not to show any sign of weakness, "It's fine. You are lucky to have these ladies up here waiting for you. I hope you'd find your match," she continued not leaving his gaze. He looked at her and hugged her.

As Ginny watched her walk the walk, she can't help but feel mixed emotions. She was happy that she still has a chance and yet sad because another friend had to leave. She watched her go and then turned her eyes back to the tall blonde man that was standing meters before them.

She saw that every time Draco had to eliminate one of them, he had this unexplainable expression. It was kind of an expression manifesting regret. Ginny can't help but think that Draco didn't like the idea of eliminating women for he couldn't be able to date all of them. She smiled thinking this. Back in Hogwarts, it was very different for him. He could date whichever woman he wanted.

It was down to four and Ginny felt even more agitated than before. What if she was called next and then when she thought she was chosen, she was just going to be sent home? She took a deep breath, trying with all her might to relax her insides and open her mind to accept whatever fate Draco would put upon her.

And just when she thought she couldn't take any more, she heard him call her name.

"Ginny," he said. She looked up at him and automatically, a smile showed on her face seeing that he was grinning at her. She took one last breath and descended the stairs.

When she was standing there in front of him, she didn't know if she would initiate anembrace like everyone did or not. She just looked at him. Draco sensed her little unease but still held her hands to his. He thought that by doing this, she wouldn't need to hug him---yet. She smiled as she felt the same sensation she felt when she shook his hand before.

"Um, Ginny," he started, looking at her blue eyes, "I would really like it if you would give me a chance to get to know you more. I would appreciate it if you would stay," he continued as he felt his own hands a little shaky. She smiled at him and decided to give him an embrace.

As she did this, the touch of her body to his, Draco felt a strange warm feeling running through his system. When he accepted her in his arms, Ginny felt a weird sensation ran down her spine.

"I would love to," she said showing an innocent smile.

As strange or as odd as it may sound, Ginny felt that she could stay in those arms and live. She didn't know what it was she felt_ exactly_ as they got close. It was just a mixture of peace and comfort. And even though she hated to admit it, at the back of her mind, she secretly wished it wouldn't be in any other way...for though she may hate him for being Draco Malfoy, she felt something she rarely feels inside when his body touched hers.

_-End Flashback-_

Now Ginny closed her eyes but didn't feel any change in sight. When she shut them, the same darkness greeted her. Moving to her side, Ginny can't help but think that this decision wasn't as bad as she first thought it was. She realized that this wasn't a bad choice. It was not at all...

The feeling that she had being in his arms even if it was just for a short while made her feel the sense of ease she rarely felt in her life. It was like there was something between them; that it wasn't just because of hormones or because of carnal craving or infatuation that she felt at ease with him. She felt, as unusual for her as itwas since she had never really had the chance to get to know him yet, that there was an instant something between them; that there was something more inside the both of them left hidden waiting to be opened.

And somehow, Ginny felt that it was okay. She felt that it was just all right.

Just when she was just a few seconds from entering the land of dreams, her eyes suddenly opened. Her mind that was starting to drift away from reality seemed to alert itself.

It can't help itself but ask: _Why? Why did I stay? Why am I still here?_

That intriguing three-letter word kept Ginny awake for another hour, just thinking…why?

* * *

"And let the games begin," he said to his reflection as he loosened his tie, smiling.

* * *

A/N: so, what did you think about it? have you guessed who the devil's advocate is? i hope you liked it and please tell me what you think! 


End file.
